


Dead Man Walking

by Elder_Schraderham



Series: Cameron/Sloane Modern Musical AU [1]
Category: Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986)
Genre: F/M, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 01:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4545729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elder_Schraderham/pseuds/Elder_Schraderham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron’s parents keep him up late with their arguing again. He sneaks out and goes over to Sloane’s house for the rest of the night. Musicals mentioned: Heathers<br/>Part of an modern day AU where Cameron and Sloane love musicals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Man Walking

The fighting had been going on for at least two hours now. Cameron laid awake in bed, listening to his parents banter back and forth. He hated it. Every time his mother came home from a business trip, they’d fight. Occasionally there would be some physical fighting. A few too many occasions for Cameron’s liking. 

Finally, the argument had stopped. Cameron let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes.  _Finally, sleep._ Just before he drifted off to sleep, the arguing seemed to have gotten louder. They moved it from the living room down the hall to across the hall in their bedroom. Even with two doors in between parents and son, it was loud and kept Cameron awake again. 

Annoyed by this point, Cameron pushed the covers off his body and sat up. He ran his fingers through his hair in distress. This was bound to go on for another hour or so. Maybe even longer. Either way, he was done with the loud bantering of his parents. He put his bare feet on the floor. A yawn escaped his mouth as he stood up and grabbed his Howe hockey jersey and pulled it over his black t-shirt. Car keys sitting on the night stand, he grabbed them and slowly crept into the hall.

The one story house was dark. There was a sliver of light coming from under his parents door. The argument had gotten louder when he left his room. He shook his head and quietly ran to the front door where he slipped into his sneakers and quietly headed out the front door. 

He started up the car and did his best to quietly drive out of the seclusion of the woods into civilization. No other cars were on the road at quarter after one in the morning. Wouldn’t expect any to be. Silent car, a very tired Cameron drove to the only house he knew he was welcome at any hour of the day.

Cameron parked the car outside a rather large grey house. He shut it off and headed up to the side of the house. The window closest to the front of the house was dark. With a good grasp, he started to climb the trellis on the side of the house. Once he made it to the top, he knocked on the window a few times before opening it and climbing in.

“Cameron?” a very tired voice asked.

“Sorry, Sloane,” he shut the window and kicked off his sneakers, “I really had to wake you.” He pulled his jersey over his head and threw it on top of his sneakers, “I’m a dead man walking.”

She giggled tiredly, “bad night?”

“You have no idea,” he shook his head.

With a smile, she scooted over in bed so there was enough room for her boyfriend. He climbed under the covers, doing his best not to completely disturb her. She smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her waist.

“So, quoting  _Heathers,_ eh?” Sloane closed her eyes with a smile.

“Shush, I’m tired.”

“What’s your damage, Heather?” she giggled.

Cameron smiled and kissed her neck, “sorry, Heather.”

“Goodnight, Cam,” she snuggled up closer to him.

“Night, Sloane.”

With the songs from the musical playing through their heads, they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
